


Cisco Versus Morning Sickness

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Light Petting, Morning Sickness, Mpreg, Sick Cisco Ramon, Sickfic, Trans Cisco Ramon, Trans Lisa Snart, Vomiting, don't get medical advice from fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 09:29:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20225599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: Morning sickness has Cisco by the throat.





	Cisco Versus Morning Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by shenanigans my Sims got up to this weekend.
> 
> Late for Day five of Flarrowverse Shipyard’s 2019 Rarepair Week, for the prompt: sick!fic.
> 
> Don’t get medical advice from fanfiction; please go see an actual medical professional.

The only good thing that could be said about the first trimester was that the baby and the baby papa were still alive. Cisco threw up everything he ate. If he wasn’t hunched over the toilet in intestinal agony, he was on his bed in a heavy haze of fatigue. Lisa was bringing him toast and water, but caregiving wasn’t among her talents. Lisa was in this mostly for the process of making the baby and raving about Cisco’s baby bump; which they’d discussed beforehand, but Cisco needed comfort. Big time.

“I have a plan,” Lisa said when Cisco’s morning sickness had overstayed its welcome for the fifth night in a row.

Cisco squinted, “Normally, your plans involve abducting me for a sexy weekend. I mean, it’s still plenty early enough for sex, ughhhh,” Cisco coughed wetly at the toilet, “I don’t think—I can’t, Lisa. I really, really can’t.”

“Lis’, you said those weekends were solo heists.”

Cisco’s eyes flung wide. Leonard Snart was hovering at the door. Cisco hadn’t even heard him come in.

“They sure were,” Lisa grinned. “Stealing the hottest hero in Central City is quite a heist, don’t you think?”

Cisco spluttered. Or maybe his body found a speck of food to vomit.

Cisco knew he was being lifted up by the dizziness that dominated his brain. Cisco held on. Leonard helped him back onto the soft, sweet bed before bringing him a sick bucket and some water.

“Don’t drink it all at once,” Leonard said.

“I won’t,” Cisco said as he sunk into the pillow. It just reminded him how much he hated his hair right now. It was oiled better than a car at this point. He longed for a day that he had the energy to take a shower. Not even a day. He could be in and out in twenty minutes, tops. “I don’t ever want anything in me again.”

“You still need to eat and drink,” Leonard clarified, “just slowly.”

“You throw up five times a day all week, we’ll see what you need, Cold.”

“Five times a… Lisa!” Leonard rounded on his sister. “When were you going to bring him to the hospital???”

“Tomorrow… for his appointment,” Lisa said. “Everybody gets morning sickness, right?”

“Not like—!” Leonard took a deep breath. “His appointment’s tomorrow; we’ll bring him then.” Leonard sighed again and ran his fingers through Cisco’s hair. To Cisco’s surprise, Leonard didn’t take his hand away; instead, Leonard stayed put to comfort him. Lisa took up a position on the other side of the bed. And it was then that Cisco discovered that both Snarts had amazing hands. Cisco managed to fall asleep rather than just puking all the energy out of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking time to read this; enjoy the rest of [Flarrowverse Shipyard](https://discord.gg/D4RFsRq)'s Rarepair Week.


End file.
